You Make Me Forget the World
by Tattooed XX's
Summary: Kagome broke up with her boyfriend InuYasha. Now she needs a new guy, and she already has someone in mind. And is he feeling the same way? But why? AU and OOC. If you don't have time skip to Chap 3.
1. The explination

You Make Me Just Forget the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but if I did……….**

Doodling on her notebook Kagome thought about last year. Everything had just happened so fast.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome?" Mirouku asked.

"Ya?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"It's about InuYasha, and I don't think you're going to like it…"

Kagome ran down the hall trying to find the classroom. She wouldn't believe Mirouku. He had to be lying. She opened the door and saw the truth.

"What the hell InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and started throwing things at them. She had caught her boyfriend making out with her cousin in homeroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Kagome! I, uh," InuYasha stuttered while pulling his pants up. "It's not, what I mean is, I don't want you to think that---"

"Oh shut the fuck up! You asshole! And you're just a fucking slut Kikyou!" Kagome yelled and lunged at her cousin, knocking her off the table. They started slapping each other around on the floor.

Mirouku burst in the door with Sango. "See what you did Mirouku!" Sango chastised him and went to help Kagome.

"You told her?" InuYasha pointed a finger at Mirouku.

"No, no, I just uh, I mean it, well came out," Mirouku explained while backing out of the room.

"You know what else is going to come out? All of your blood when I'm done pounding you!" InuYasha yelled and ran after Mirouku.

"You knew?" Kagome asked in a timid voice. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Did everyone know but me?" They all looked down at the ground in shame. Instead of crying she punched Kikyou in the mouth.

The whole day had turned into fights between InuYasha and Mirouku, Kagome Sango and Kikyou, and then Kagome slapping the shit out of InuYasha. Then, after all that, Koga found out and InuYasha

and him had a huge fight with ended up landing them in the hospital.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome's P.O.V.

'Well, at least I have a good reputation now,' Kagome smiled to herself. She and Mirouku were better friends now than they were before but after watching InuYasha, she just couldn't talk to him. It was awkward when she saw him and Kikyou in the hall. She felt someone was watching her so she looked around the class. It was Sesshomaru! She put her head down and let her hair fall in her face. He had been looking at her a lot recently. 'The bell! Thank God,' Kagome thought. She picked her books up and basically sprinted out of the room.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave. Why was she so shy? He wondered. Ever since his moronic brother cheated on her he had been watching her more. Her reactions to things. How people reacted to her. He was finding her more interesting everyday.

"Are you coming Sesshomaru or should I leave you and your thoughts alone?" asked a smirking Naraku.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, someone's tense. What were you thinking about?" Kagura asked, sliding in Naraku's arm.

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do with Rin, not that it's _any_ of your business," Sesshomaru said as he made his way out of the class. Naraku came besides him and raised an eyebrow, implying that he knew that Sesshomaru was lying.

"Sure you are. Anyways, I wanted to ask you, are you going to that party on Friday?" Naraku asked.

"What party?"

"The one that that Sango girl is throwing," Naraku said with a grin.

"What's so happy about that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was just thinking about how she asked me. She was so nervous."

"Well of course she was," Kagura interjected. "I heard from Rin that she has a major crush on you." She said putting her hand on his chest. She couldn't see it but Naraku had an interested look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "I guess I'm going then. After all," dropping his voice lower for Naraku, "I want to see what you're going to do with Sango."

Naraku whispered, "It all depends on how she looks tonight and whether or not Kagura's around." Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief in what he was hearing but didn't say anything about it.

After School At Sango's House

"Oh, I'm so nervous about this party Kags," Sango complained to her friend. They had gone home together to get ready for the party. "I only invited half the school but people I know are coming up and telling me how great it's going to be."

Kagome put the beer down on the table and said, "Did you invite Naraku?" She could tell the answer was yes by the way Sango was blushing. "Oh, someone's going to be so jealous!"

"What? Who?"

"Duh! Mirouku. He has the biggest crush on you!"

"Ya right, that's why he's always groping girls in front of me and you. I'm so sure that's just a phase," Sango said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Kagome said. "Let's go get ready. I mean, we only have four hours!" And the girls went upstairs to get into their outfits and do their hair.

Upstairs

"Hey Sango?" Kagome was straightening her hair while Sango did her makeup.

"Ya Kagome?"

"You didn't invite, you know, InuYasha or Kikyou, did you?"

"Well, not Kikyou but InuYasha ya. I'm sorry Kagome. I know what he did to you, and it was a dick move on his part, but he started talking to me and I mentioned that I was having a party. He asked if he could come and I said 'Sure. I guess. But Kikyou is not invited' and then I went looking for you. I'm so sorry Kagome," Sango said coming over to Kagome and making sad eyes.

"It's okay Sango. I know that he's still your friend but if Kikyou came……Anyways, it's going to be a big party. I probably won't even see him and if I do I'll be too drunk to recognize him!" Kagome said.


	2. Party time!

**Sango's Party**

The party was going perfect besides the fact that everyone was stumbling over each other. Sango had a big mouth so a lot of people had heard about it. It was a house party unlike any other. Sublime was going in the background and people were trying to hold onto their beer.

Kagome was having a good time besides the fact that Inuyasha had showed up. She tried to avoid him the whole night, because instead of being mad at him she was embarassed. Embarassed that she let him go so far with someone else without noticing. Maybe she had noticed him get happy in the day for no reason. Or that he was spending less time talking to her. She sat down on the couch now that she had depressed herself.

"Hey! Kagome!" Mirouku shouted as he plopped down next to her.

"Hey! Leecher!" Kagome shouted back in his ear and slapped him for rubbing her ass. As she looked at him she realized that he wasn't just drunk. "Mirouku? What's wrong with you?" She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes.

"I'll give you a hint. A-B-C-D-E!" Mirouku said. (A/n for the people who don't get the hint Mirouku has taken ecstasy, which is a drug you often find at parties and raves.) Then he started rubbing the couch in circles. "Have you ever noticed how soft this couch is? Oh my God. It feels better than the other couch I was rubbing. Kagome, have you felt this couch?"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed at him. The doorbell rang so she got up to answer it. The doorknob was stuck so she pulled it extra hard and stumbled backwards. It was Sesshomaru.

'She must be drunk,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Kagome stumble as she opened the door.

"Hey! Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome was obviously confused. Why would Sesshomaru come to Sango's party? Did she invite him? She had thought about it but she couldn't remember if she did.

"It's a party isn't it?" he asked. Her cheeks got red from embarrassment and she looked down. Duh! Why would he miss a party? He smirked as he watched her realize her stupidity. He brushed his way to the side of her. Then he leaned in close to her face. "Do you know where Naraku is?"

"Uh…." Kagome stuttered. She could smell Sesshomaru's cologne. He looked really hot tonight. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees. She just pointed into the living room because she was tongue tied.

"Thanks."

'Make a move!' Kagome thought to herself. "Um…Sesshomaru…uh….Do you want a beer?"

"Beer?"

"Well, it's kinda the theme for tonight. I mean, you don't want to look out of style, right?" Kagome said, trying to be funny.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation," he replied with a smile.

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back," Kagome said.

'It's the theme for the night?' Kagome thought and made her way to the kitchen. 'Gosh I'm so stupid. Well, at least I haven't had to deal with Koga tonight.' She turned around because she heard some noise. 'Speak of the devil.'

"Kagome, I've been looking for you everywhere," Koga said. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't wait for us anymore."

"Stop Koga," Kagome said and tried to take his hands off her.

"Come on," he said.

"No Koga, Stop," she said and tried to push him away.

He turned her around and grabbed her hair. He pushed his face into hers. "Koga stop!" She closed her eyes shut and tried to slap him away. She heard some shuffling and then felt Koga's body pull away from hers. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru holding Koga by the neck.

"When she says stop it means stop!" Sesshomaru growled in a dangerous tone. Then he punched Koga out cold and let him fall onto the floor.

Kagome was freaking out. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sesshomaru combed his hair back with his fingers and went over to Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

She turned away and nodded. She cleared her throat and said, "Thanks." She didn't need Sesshomaru thinking she was a weakling. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and started making her way back to the living room. Sesshomaru moved in front of her and blocked her way. She looked up into his eyes and saw something she was not looking for.

"You don't have to be strong for me," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome decided to explain it to Sesshomaru. "Koga's always trying to push up on me. He's just out of it tonight cause everyone's drunk."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior. No one should act like that, ever. You don't have to stay at the party. I can take you home."

She shook her head. "No. I want to stay, I just have to get over this. I can't let Koga run this party for me."

He didn't understand. Was she trying to be brave for him?

"Besides, you haven't had your beer yet," she said and placed it in his hands.

He chuckled at her reason for staying. "So we're staying?" She asked.

"Sure."

**The next day**

"Oh!" everyone was groaning the next day from having hangovers.

"Hey, great party Sango!" Mike said as he slapped her hand.

"Ugh. Not so loud," Sango said. She had her head down on the desk.

"Someone have a head ache?" Kagome teased as she slid into her desk.

"Who doesn't?" she asked. "I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Not even when you finally gave it up to Mirouku?" Kagome lied.

"What! I so did not…..Did I? Oh my God," Sango said. Just at that time Mirouku came in from the hallway, but Kagome could tell that he had heard her by the mischievous grin on his face. He winked at Kagome and she winked back.

"Hello my lovely Sango. Isn't it a glorious morning? Almost as glorious as last night," he said, lowering his voice at the end comment and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Last night? What happened last night?"

Mirouku made his face go blank with sad puppy dog eyes. "You don't remember? Please tell me you're joking." She shook her head. "But my dear Sango, it was the most glorious night of my entire life." He said while grabbing her hands.

Sango blushed. "Oh, of course I remember Mirouku," she lied.

"So I guess now that we're going out I can touch your ass in public?" WHACK!

"You never learn do you Mirouku?" came a voice from the other side of the classroom. The group turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"Perhaps not, but I do know how to be loyal."

"You trying to say something?"

"I already said it," Mirouku said, as the boys started getting closer to each other. Kagome and Sango got up and dragged Mirouku back to their side. They didn't know if he could take Inuyasha and they didn't want to find out either.

Still staring at Inuyasha and fuming Mirouku asked Kagome, "So what was up with you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You were dancing with Sesshomaru last night. Do you remember?" he asked.

"Ya, of course I do."

"So you knew what you were doing? You weren't just drunk like the rest of us?" Mirouku asked, one eyebrow up.

"Okay," Kagome decided to explain what happened last night to her friends and motioned for them to come in closer.

"No way! Koga did that?" Sango asked in disbelief that Koga would go so far.

"Yeah."

"What else happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was just going to ask about your swollen lips and why you didn't answer your phone until two in the morning but now that I know that you were dancing with Sesshomaru I guess I don't have to bother," Sango so in a suggestive I-know-that-you-made-out-with-Sesshomaru-when-he-took-you-home tone. "So have you forgiven Koga yet?"

"Don't worry about Koga, worry about Sesshomaru," Mirouku interjected.

"What are you talking about Mirouku?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for starters, why would Sesshomaru save you? Why would he even care? He's not just a person that would do something like that. And knowing Sesshomaru, he's probably going to want you to do something for him in return."

Mirouku turned around because class had started.

Kagome sat up in her seat and whispered, "What if I want to return the favor?" in Mirouku's ear.

**After School**

The bell had just rung and Kagome was making her way to Sango's car when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry for pushing myself on you the other night," Koga said.

"That's okay Koga. I'm going to say that you were just drunk, so don't let it happen again," Kagome answered.

"Ya. So, do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Actually—" Kagome started. She wasn't really ready to be alone with Koga yet, but how was she going to say no?

"Actually she's going home with me," Sesshomaru said and steered her away from Koga.

"Bye Koga!" Kagome said and waved her hand behind her head. "Thanks again Sesshomaru."

When they reached the parking lot Kagome started to part ways with Sesshomaru but he grabbed her arm.

"What Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she turned around.

"I'm taking you home." Sesshomaru simply stated with a blank face and opened the door to his proche for her.

'Oh, I didn't think he was serious,' Kagome thought and slid in. "So…….What's your deal Sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked and started the car.

"Well, I don't really know anything about you, except that you're Inuyasha's brother, you hang out with Naraku, and that you're a great French kisser," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with the last reason.

"Oh, so you want to know more about me," Sesshomaru asked, intrigued. "And here I thought that you just wanted to be seen with me for my good looks, money, and nice car."

_TXX: Whew! That was long, but then again it's hard to write when you're seeing double and acting single. I had to edit it three times after I read the first one I wrote. Man I had to revise. First one sucked. I'm sorry for those of you that read it. Question for you guys, so are they like not demons in my story? Cause I don't know but when I read it they're not._

_Sesshomaru: No, we are not demons._

_TXX: Are you sure? Well, that clears things up._

_Sesshomaru: What was with the first version? It didn't even follow the story line._

_TXX: Hey, hey hey! He's so addictive._

_Draco: I've got you now Potter!_

_Sango: Hilakots!_

_TXX: Who let Draco out of the closet? Now I have to use fresh ducktape._

_Kagome waves scissors: Oh, I'm sorry. He looked tied up._

_TXX: He was! Wait, is Bankotsu still in their too?_

_Bankotsu waves banryou: No, he is not._

_TXX: Okay. For anyone reading this, I'm not sure I can survive without reviews! So if u don't, thanx for letting me die._

_Inuyasha: Wind Scar!_

_Sesshomaru snaps fingers: Nigga please!_


	3. Car ride

_TXX: Here's chapter three, why? Because I'm bored and I had six energy drinks again. This one will be better. I just have to write a crappy one first and then redo it like seven times and repost it because I accidentally posted the sucky chapter. Here you go anyways. Now don't question me again!_

_Inuyasha comes in: Feh, you're weird._

_TXX: So not!_

_Inuyasha: Okay then, you're suffering from insanity._

_TXX: Gasp! I am not suffering from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it! Duh!_

_Inuyasha: Whatever!_

_TXX grabs stick: Fetch boy!_

_Inuyasha runs after it, picks it up and brings it back: Stop doing that! You know I can't resist!_

_TXX: It's too easy. I can't not._

_Kagome: Oh, so you can put a stick in your mouth but you won't kiss me?_

_Inuyasha: But it's nothing like kissing! It's so good!_

_Everyone gasps._

_Inuyasha: That's not what I meant!_

_Kagome: Too late, you already said it._

_Sesshomaru: Are we done here, because I have some killings to attend to._

_TXX stares at him with open mouth._

_Sesshomaru: Yes?_

_TXX: You're hair!_

_Sesshomaru: What? What about my hair?_

_TXX: It's black!_

Chapter 3: The car ride

Sesshomaru was really pushing the car to its limit. Since there were no handles on the side Kagome was clinging onto him for dear life. "WILL YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" she shouted into his face.

"Are you that scared?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I just decided to jump all over you and claw you and scream because you're wearing brown vans with a black shirt," Kagome answered sarcastically, which he did not get. "I'm being sarcastic. You know? I don't really mean what I say? Oh forget it!"

Sesshomaru went around another curve and made Kagome fall into his lap with her head down.

"Oh, so we're at third base already?" he asked with a smirk.

She got all flushed and immediately sat back up in her seat and didn't say anything, too embarrassed at what he was implying and that she was thinking the same thing. (a/n Just kidding! Keep you're bloomers on! Sheesh!)

Pulling into her driveway Kagome said, "Hey what's you're cell phone number?"

"Why do you want it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So that I can call you?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru couldn't really be that stupid.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and they exchanged numbers.

"Thanks for the ride," she said through the window and started to walk to the house. Little did she know that through all the bumps in the road her skirt had got caught inside the elastic part and Sesshomaru was in full view of her undergarments.

With a red tint slowly coming onto his cheeks he said, "Isn't it Thursday?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and automatically started feeling the back of her skirt. As soon as she realized what he had saw she yelled, "I JUST PICKED A PAIR TODAY! I DIDN'T SEARCH FOR THURSDAY!" at his car that was speeding away and pulled down her skirt and ran into her house.

'Shit! Now he thinks that I don't change my underwear! Oh why didn't I search for Thursday if I was going to wear dated underwear!' Kagome thought and groaned out loud.


	4. why are you on my porch?

Sesshomaru reached for his mobile to stop the insane ringing that was hurting his ears. "What!" he screamed.

"Sheesh! What the heck is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled back on the other line.

"Ugh, sorry Kagome. I have a headache."

"Why?"

"Because I have a hangover."

"Why?"

"How do you get a hangover?" he testily said.

"Drinking...oh, you went to a party," she finally figured out.

"Yes, yes I did. You know what, don't change the subject. Why the hell are you calling me so early?" he asked, sitting up.

"Oh, I was just calling cause I was going to ask if you wanted to go have lunch today."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I guess."

"Okay, do you know where Bernie's Cafe is?"

"Duh."

"Well meet me there in half an hour."

"Aight."

"Cool."

"Oh Kagome?"

"Ya?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Change your underwear," he said and clicked the phone off, smirking. He was feeling really bad so he took a cold shower and got dressed, wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. Going through his medicine cabnet he found asprin and took two. There was no way he could get out of the house without feeling bad, much less go to Bernie's with Kagome!

**Kagome's**

The red on her cheeks from Sesshomaru's coment wasn't going away. Mumbling to herself, "Freaking Sesshomaru...urg...fine, I'll wear a thong!"

Picking out clothes from her closet Kagome decided on a red spaghetti strap shirt and a black skirt with some huge sandals. She straightened her hair and put on light makeup. She through her cell into her purse and ran down the stairs. Opening the front door she found something she wasn't expecting.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spat out.


End file.
